Valentine's Day
by yeesheng4
Summary: Not much for mean Romance. What Danny and Tucker Valentine's day gonna to, also what for without boyfriend Jazz can do at Valentine's day, possible nothing. Sam, will she give up Danny at couple/lovers day?


Valentine's Day

The time will follow as **'Just Classmates, Really Just Coincidence'**. The Characters always appear. The time will follow as 4 days later.

Tuesday, Amity Park, morning

Casper High

In Casper High, Sam is walking by alone, without Danny or Tucker, when she intend to open the locker, Dash and Paulina near her, their talking about tonight valentine suppose to where dinner, also Kwan and Star through Sam and their also said same with Dash and Paulina. Sam felt lonely because no boyfriend, and she seen Valerie and asking her tonight have program, Valerie said tonight with dad to outside dinner together.

Afternoon

Fenton Works

Jack and Maddie in home, they both is thinking for new inventions of weapons, because Amity Park government wants the new weapons to deal with criminal file for secret. Jazz back home, asking parents what tonight eat, Maddie said their so busy, guess tonight just eat sandwich, so called Jazz with Sam dinner together. After then, Sam come to Fenton Works inside and find Jazz asking her later night have program, Jazz said guess night just read and eat sandwich, then Jazz asked Sam, and Sam also don't know what later night doing, Sam said her mom will cook at night. Sam said originally tonight can have program if Danny is her boyfriend, and Sam said is that foxy girl controlling and hypnotize Danny, made Danny drop the idea to Sam, and Jazz said can't give up, we must keep trying to advise Danny, and next holiday we must try again, and Sam said right, they must try again, won't give up Danny, can't let him with that cheap family again, and Jazz said that family don't think have other family gathering Jazz and Sam will afraid, and Sam asking what Jazz mom dad doing, and Jazz answered mom dad helping government making another invention weapons, and Sam invite Jazz to her home dinner, and Jazz agreed,

Ghost World

Valentine's day, only Skulker and Ember, Johnny 13 and Kitty are real couple, other still single, no hesitation that both couple will dinner together, while Box Ghost and Klemper will dinner together for still single ghost, Technus to prison find Walker dinner together, other ghost also without different, but Spectra and Bertrand have some interesting, they both will dinner later night.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Edwards home

Alex and Darci went to restaurant dinner, even they are husband and wife, so Anna and Anne will take care Billy and Bailee, now Anna is feeding Bailee drinking breast milk. After done, Anna put down Bailee and crawling once more, and then Billy following Bailee step. Alan and Amy running to downstairs and playing water gun, almost make the floor wet, Anne seen and called them both to outside or pool side playing water gun. Then Anna and Anne to chase back Billy and Bailee still crawling around. Then Nancy came to downstairs asking dinner ready, Anna said just waiting few minutes, and then Anna and Anne asked how's Allen situation, and mother said Allen still in the room studying and reviewing, this time Samuel really furious, because Allen can't attend to high school still staying in mid-school, father so disappointed, mom can't advise, even dad still confiscated Allen mobile phone, said if later few months Allen still in mid-school, he will grounded long time. Then Anna and Anne hugging tightly on Billy and Bailee, and then Bailee crying because can't crawling around, Billy intend to cry but he already tired and fall asleep, after few minutes Bailee felt tired also fall asleep. Anna said Britton should dinner with her on tonight if Jodi never appearance and stole my love, Anne also said John should be her boyfriend if Britney doesn't pregnant, they both felt terrible is Britton and Jodi, John and Britney next week will marrying, their love will lose it. Then Samuel called Allen to downstairs dinner, also Samuel and Nancy supporting and helping Joseph and Holly to downstairs table dinner, Samuel wants Anna and Anne call Alan and Amy stop playing and go to table ready for dinner.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Hathaway home

Dalton and Lexi to restaurant dinner, so requested Devon and Eden take care Chris and Courtney. Devon watching Chris drinking milk powder and Eden feeding the breast milk inside milk bottles from Lexi squeeze out to milk bottles breast milk. After Courtney drank, she feel full of spirit, begun to crawling, and Chris running between Courtney, Devon and Eden feel them both so trouble, and then chasing back them both. Meanwhile Douglas and Karen walking to downstairs, also Emily following, she keep begging father give back the mobile phone to her, and father said last time exam really made him so disappointed, and Douglas told Emily if this time she pass exam, she will return back the mobile phone, but Emily said she wants contact her lover(Tucker), and Douglas said her lover already have girlfriend, told Emily shouldn't go to obstruction other people love, but Emily said 'Peterson family girl again, she just 12 years old, not qualified to compare with me.' Douglas told Emily just a word 'Never', until next exam Emily pass, otherwise will not return back to you, Karen asked Douglas maybe can just give back her, but Douglas said cannot also blamed Karen spoiled children. Then Emily mad and humph then left away to watching television, Dylan and Emmy are playing around, but when them both seeing parents, them both requesting parents to bring them both meet with Scarlet and Scott, Dylan said since last time went to Peterson home visited, Dylan has never seen Scarlet again, and Emmy said she just can meet Scott at school, but Scott always want find her big sister. But Douglas and Karen said Scarlet and Scott are unsuitable friend, with them both friend for Dylan and Emmy without any benefit, so Douglas will not bring them both to meet with Scarlet and Scott, also Karen was agreed. Then Dylan and Emmy crying and saying want meet with them both, and running to living room find Emmy complaining, but Emmy not so care. Finally Devon and Eden caught Chris and Courtney, and both of them just fall asleep. Devon and Eden give parents to hugging grandchildren, Devon and Eden asked why them both crying, parents told they both reason, also called they both bring grandparents to downstairs we're ready dinner. When Devon and Eden walking to upstairs, they both talking about they lovers, anyway Jacoby and Jen still not marry, still have chance, and they both said not to mentioned Jacoby and Jen girl/boyfriend just not so rich family, why Jacoby and Jen love their, they both said anyway their must continue pursuing, since Dylan and Emmy want to meet their little, they bring them both.

Fast food restaurant, Night

Tucker brought Hillary together to here dinner for valentine's day. After ordered food, also the food already come, Hillary asked

Hillary: How do you think for valentine's day brought our both in here dinner?

Tucker: As people, we must economize, besides this fast food restaurant inexpensive and also delicious, you try it.

Then Hillary trying. After Hillary ate, she said

Hillary: Really delicious.

Tucker: Hillary, if you little brother name isn't Hill, maybe I will call you Hill. This place also have beef burger, but I won't also never think about it. Before met you, I always with parents ate the beef, also Danny called me don't eat beef so much. But since I met you after, I'm not eat the beef anymore, also my parents for me their not cook and eat the beef anymore.

Hillary: In fact I really hated people eat beef, just eat the meat already is wrong, because meat before it was life. I so glad and pleasure my lover is you.

Tucker: Thanks. You know my family and descendants just eat the meat, but you advise me tried to eat vegetable, supported and told me actually vegetable also delicious. Before Danny advise me I also without listened, but you made me to accepted without hesitation. Although my parents still not willing to try eat the vegetable, but I wish dad mom can try.

Hillary: Tucker, you parents will try, holding the belief, it will come true. When my childhood time, my mom always doesn't care me and Hill, even she never love dad. But my dad love me and Hill, before at Chicago, my dad always brought me and Hill to zoo watched the animals, I saw the animals really cute, so inspire me. 30 months ago, in Chicago mall have exhibition, I and Hill went to visited, and that time I saw you and your parents, that time you were used the technology, I also interested technology, but I haven't you high knowledge of technology. In that time, I just can felt you are, so I brought Hill together to asked you about technology, you explained 1 by 1 to me. But my mom brought me and Hill left, said both of us wasted her time, also said never bring I and Hill out again. That time I always hugged the belief, someday I gonna meet you, and 2 years later, in St. Louis I met you, my belief came true.

Tucker: Really unexpected. Just like my best friend with you little cousin sister also couple, also can mean lovers.

Hillary: Tucker, you always sent me, Hill and Danielle back home. In Hill birthday party, you still requested my uncle and aunt for take three of us to school, if situation allow, Scarlet and Scott you also can take them both. In fact you taking both of us back home already best, needn't to take me, Hill and Danielle to school, too inconvenient, also bother you. Not to mention you parents don't like it.

Tucker: My parents also like you, dad mom just feel you too younger, suppose mind thought and study, but I already told dad mom about you advantage.

Hillary: How about my shortcomings?

Tucker: Maybe you and Hill have worst mother before, you have little step-sister and brother Leighton and Logan, that mean you and Hill will have a stepmother. This can't mean shortcomings, but if you father bring his wife back, will you accept her?

Hillary: Just my stepmother different as my real mother, I and Hill will accept. Leighton said her mom very fund for her and Logan, divorced also take care them, Leighton said her mom just like my dad, for not let with parents bear hardships, entrusted uncle and aunt take care 4 of us. Sometimes I really wish have big sister, just like Fiona with sister Britney, always adhesion each other.

Tucker: At least you have three little siblings, but I only son.

Hillary: But now you have me, we both walking to future, no matter how much hardship to go.

Tucker: Yes, but at my school have some girl always pestering me.

Hillary: Name Emily, right, Scarlet and Scott friends second big sister.

Tucker: Yes, but now in my heart only you, needn't worried about it.

Hillary: I never worry, because I am confident to me, also confident on you.

Tucker: Thanks, Hillary. For incidentally, you little cousin Scarlet and Scott still locking inside the room?

Hillary: Yes, until now still don't admit the fault and apologize to Hill, already been like this few months, this months will be fourth. I most hate is the people bully and insult Hill, like them both really not hoping, just like Fiona little sister and brother Phoebe and Philip. And speaking about Fiona, brother Britton and sister Britney will marrying next week Saturday at Kansas City, I and cousin will flight to there, can/will you come with me?

Tucker: I don't know, I must asking dad and mom first, I also want to participate the wedding, also can meet Danny, looking him situation. Also where's Danielle now?

Hillary: She not have boyfriend, so with uncle and aunt with my neighbor dinner together at Watson restaurant.

Tucker: OK, now let's eat the dinner. Also tomorrow gonna attend the school.

Hillary: OK, happy valentine's day, Tucker.

Tucker: Happy valentine's day, Hillary.

Tucker and Hillary continue to eat the dinner.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Danny driven the car to fast food restaurant with Fiona dinner, but also taking Nate and Maggie, but both couple will split the table, Nate has bring Nicole here also Maggie bring Mike here, because Mike doesn't want leave Maggie, so Nate also bring Nicole together. Danny and Fiona sitting in this side, Nate and Maggie with two baby will sitting other side.

Nate and Maggie, In fact both of them can't count as couple/lovers. Mike and Nicole sitting in high chair. After ordered also food come, and Nate says

Nate: Maggie, you look on Mike and Nicole, we just sitting they both already looking each other and smiling.

Maggie: Em…. Really they both are smiling. Truly, I've shouldn't brought Mike to here, but you know when he saw me but when I left he would cried, just like before few hours, originally I doesn't want to brought him out, but Mike saw me left, he crawled faster and hugged my feet, and my mom called me to brought her, mom said anyway we both also not real talking love, just beginning with basic. And why you brought Nicole?

Nate: That's my intuition, I was felt when Mike seen you left, he gonna with you. Moreover, Nicole with Nick and Neil also nothing can do, besides she with dad mom gonna feel boring.

Maggie: How could be, you, me and Fiona parents and cousin dinner together, although big cousin siblings are dating for valentine, even brother Jake and sister Elsa already married couple. Moreover have Georgie in there, I really no way just can brought Mike came here.

Nate: Before I always called you full name Margaret, but you angry, so I call you Maggie. But you let sister Britney call you Margaret.

Maggie: Because Fiona big sister Britney is call everyone full name, except Georgie, because sister Britney think Georgie nice hear than Georgina. But Mike sister Britney call Michael.

Nate: Speaking about Mike, he always just more time following you, you not worry Matt, Max and Meg will jealous you, and then call you bad big sister again?

Maggie: Before three of them called me bad big sister because their didn't understand me, but now their understood, although sometimes I and sister Jodi still calling three of them painting trio. If sister Jodi not brought three of them to saw Phoebe and Philip, maybe their will still think I'm was bad big sister, especially Meg.

Nate: Nick and Neil also. Before they both start concerning Nicole, they always watched the funny show, when back home they just opened the television, Nicole want play with them but they ignored. Until sister Elsa brought Nick and Neil saw Phoebe and Philip, and they finally knew themselves doesn't enough concern on Nicole. (Nate feeding Nicole a little fish meat)

Maggie: Fiona have little sister and brother like this, I really pitiful to Fiona. And she can enduring them both so long time, if was me I will always scold and hit. (Also feed Mike)

Nate: Although them both mental and brain really have problem, but I also can't accepted what them both done. Anyway, before last year December, Mike is less time with you, are you think maybe is Matt, Max and Meg instill to Mike, called him don't near and find you?

Maggie: Shouldn't so possible, even painting trio really instill, but just says now, Mike just 14 and half months, unless Mike can understand, otherwise Mike impossible to listen even their instill.

Nate: You right. About this, Fiona so love sister Britney, maybe just more than few years, Mike also gonna like Fiona, always adhesion and rely on you just like Fiona to sister Britney.

Maggie: Have possible but not right, Fiona and Britney are sister and sister, but Mike is my little brother. If Mike really most love me, maybe Meg not but Matt and Max will jealous on me, besides maybe more few months Mike will more love on painting trio, because Mike also love painting, dad and mom born 5 children, 4 of 5 is love painting, except me.

Nate: But at least you and George dream is same, although have some little different, you is want to invention on toys, George is games.

Maggie: How abut this, we play a game, title name call 'Assumptions' I ask you answer then exchange.

Nate: OK, me first. For assumptions, if Mike is my little brother, and Nicole is you little sister, you feel Nicole will love you or painting trio more?

Maggie: I'm sure if Nicole is my little sister, she will not gonna love Matt or Max more, maybe Meg or me, but after all also must look at Nicole. Me turn, if Mike is you little brother, will Mike love you, Nick or Neil more?

Nate: Nick and Neil disposition so similar, if Mike love Nick more, also will love Neil more than me. But now Mike just so love you, now he's yelling 'Sister.'

Maggie: Mike want to eating. Although Nicole not call brother, but now Nicole also looking you.

When Nate speaking, Mike yell sister, he wants eating, also Nicole looking Nate because Nicole also wants to eat. And then Nate and Maggie continuing eating and playing.

Danny and Fiona. After ordered also food come, Fiona asking

Fiona: Danny, you think what you ex-girlfriend doing now, maybe she have new boyfriend or new interest person.

Danny: Really like you said really great, but now Sam still now giving up on me. Even we done so much, requested Hillary and Maggie pretended to my new foxy girl to made Sam felt I'm bad man teenager, but Sam doesn't thought like this.

Fiona: No way, because she really too love you, but wishful thinking love is gonna without any good results.

Danny: Fiona, if couple is true love, but couple can't walk together, god will help. Just like John and Britney, you big sister don't want accept because fear, and John don't know how to make Britney, so god gave they both a gift, is baby.

Fiona: Before big sister was unconfident, Britney fear fetus will just like Phoebe, she fear when baby born will just like Phoebe and Philip, and Britney just courage told to sister Elsa.

Danny: Because you are Britney little sister, if she tell you, maybe you will tell Britton.

Fiona: I really will tell family, because is pregnant, is good things.

Danny: OK, Fiona, today is valentine's day, we not supposed to talk about them both, looking to Nate and Maggie must chatting very pleasant.

Fiona: OK. Then you guessing where's Tucker will bring Hillary for valentine's day?

Danny: Must same with us, fast food restaurant. Before in Amity Park, Tucker always with me and Sam went to Nasty Burger. Not to mentioned before Tucker was just eat the meat, but for Hillary, now Tucker is completely quit the beef, also begin eat the vegetable. Before I advise, Tucker also won't listened.

Fiona: Really unexpected Hillary for him in this way so important, even his parents also quit the beef.

Danny: Oh right, Fiona, that rich boy have bother you, if he bother you, I help you to get him flee.

Fiona: Don't worried, Danny. That boy now is grounded by his father, because his exam is so worse, made his father so disappointed, also his mobile phone also got confiscated.

Danny: That's great. Remembered when we first time met each other first word?

Fiona: We both met each other first word is Hi, that time I was helped them both changed the diapers, also without baby cot, them both sat there cried loudly. That time made you and Danielle must with me took care them both, you and Danielle must felt so hard.

Danny: Really annoyed, but better than I fought with ghost before. And that time I really no idea you most love is Britney.

Fiona: Not wonder because that time them both really so annoyed me. And you always take me and Philip to school also after school, which Philip always in car cried loudly.

Danny: That's suppose my do, taking my girlfriend to school is just little case.

Fiona: But you just attending college a month, after school still send me, Maggie back home, also Nate, actually you needn't to d this, we can ride the bus back home just like before.

Danny: How can I be, you parents gift my own car, I should for their do something. Moreover, I have time.

Fiona: But college should be more homework than mid-school and high school.

Danny: No matter, anyway I send all of you back, I can do homework, besides now the ghost zone already to own world name 'Ghost World', the ghost already not chaos anymore, and finally I can rest assured.

Fiona: But you August also wants back to 'Ghost World', their invite you to ceremony and make activity for you, when you leave I will miss.

Danny: Just three weeks or a months, anyway still have 5 plus months, but when this year August, Britney stomach shall bigger, fetus/baby is growth to 8 months, in fact that time I really can't just leave.

Fiona: Don't worry, when August you just go. When you back, big sister fetus/baby is growth to 9 months, we will take care my big sister.

Danny: Oh right, after wedding, which one of three home we live?

Fiona: After Britney with brother John marrying, current home is for Britton, big brother with Jodi together with dad mom, left home is for brother Jake and sister Elsa, we both shall live in current home right side after big sister marrying, also convenience to take care Britney, but you also can live in current home, anyway just close, we also can see each other.

Danny: I will considering about this. But how suppose to handle Phoebe and Philip?

Fiona: According to dad mom, their said will send Phoebe and Philip to mental hospital on next year January 1st, because dad mom don't want them both harass Ian, Corey or Crystal, but now still isn't know yet the baby is boy or girl, also we all feel them both already done, without save and hoping.

Danny: Then if after Phoebe and Philip send to mental hospital, that room suppose give to who use it?

Fiona: We can give that room to the dog Daniel. Speaking about Daniel, really unexpected my dog name with you name is same, just you using the nickname.

Danny: I'm also unexpected. The dog Daniel protect you, saw Phoebe and Philip bullied, Daniel will barked them both.

Fiona: Just barked already can made them both cried loudly.

Danny: Yeah.

Fiona: Remembered last year my birthday at zoo, you promised me will bring me flight to North Carolina to see polar bear?

Danny: Of course I never forget, but maybe now polar bear at Chicago or other city, but when holiday or school holiday, I will bring you together flight to city have polar bear to see. But you can not worry Britney?

Fiona: Looks like must waiting until Britney born out the baby, that time I can needn't worry and with you together flight to see polar bear.

Danny: If the polar bear still at Chicago, are we also call Tucker and Hillary?

Fiona: More people more lively, but must look after situation first.

Danny: Otherwise this Saturday or Sunday I bring you to zoo watch koala bear.

Fiona: OK is OK, but…

Danny: I know you very/too worried about Britney, but needn't too worry, because Elsa and Jodi can watch and take care Britney, moreover everyone always take care Britney, not just you and me.

Fiona: OK, we also can call Nate, Maggie and other.

Danny: Fiona, we can look who's want with us to zoo, later back home I ask Nate and Maggie.

Fiona: OK, but if Nate and Maggie follow, I don't know Nicole, but Mike gonna annoy want follow Maggie.

Danny: Or we call you uncle and aunt bring all of us, anyway Aaron already recovered from chicken pox.

Fiona: OK, tomorrow I ask. Unexpected Aaron just near 15 months already got chicken pox just earliest.

Danny: You also saw when that three weeks Aaron isolation, every time Alice back home from school yelled wants to see Aaron.

Fiona: So we suggested to let Alice keeping to hanging with Georgie every hour until Aaron recovery.

Danny: Yeah, and now Alice smile again. If Britney born the baby is girl, also when she begin crawl, you think she will most love you just like you and Britney?

Fiona: Is that possible, I most love Britney because our relationship is sister, but when Britney baby born out begin, I and Britney son or daughter relationship is aunt and niece.

Danny: But you also no different age between when you most love Britney, just 12 and 13 years.

Fiona: If really like you say, I just afraid Britney will dislike me because my big sister son or daughter like aunt more than father and mother.

Danny: Unlikely, don't worried. Don't speak anymore, let's eating,

Fiona: OK.

Then Danny and Fiona continue to eating and drinking. After finish the dinner, Danny and Fiona met Nate/Nicole and Maggie/Mike in outside, but Mike and Nicole already fall asleep, both couple asked their chatted about what, and both couple said nothing, just ordinary topic. Then Danny first sent Maggie and Mike back home, and then Nate and Nicole, after sent 4 of them back home, Danny and Fiona drove back home and finished this year Valentine's Day and waiting for next year February 14th come.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Watson Delicious Restaurant

In restaurant, so many customers in here dinner, probably 30% are couple, other kind 70%. Peterson family(Lance, Candace, Leighton, Hill, Logan) and Danielle came to here dinner, Ronald and Lara, Maurice and Angela also here. And then Peterson neighbor Watson-Carpenter family also here with Peterson and Foley same table dinner together. Larry knew Peterson family is not eat the beef, so called the kitchen don't make/cook the beef to this table. Peterson family and Danielle 6 people, Watson-Carpenter family 12 people, Johnson just 2 people, Ronald and Lara and Foley also just 2 people. 22 people in the table waiting the dinner set coming, Maurice and Angela asked the restaurant so much customers, and Larry said 'Yeah.' Vicki and Gillian asked Lance and Candace why didn't see Jacoby, Jen and Hillary, Lance and Candace said three of them are valentine's day couple, Maurice and Angela also said Tucker also valentine's day, with Lance and Candace nephew Hillary. The Jim and Josh especially Jenna same age with Hillary, said have lover really great, because Jim already age 19 and Josh already 16, still single, and their mother Vicki said now talk love also early, especially for Jenna. Jillian with Leighton chatting, Jason asked why didn't see other Lance and Candace children, Lance and Candace asked mean Scarlet and Scott, and both elders said needn't bring them both here, because bring them both here also annoy for ice cream only, moreover them both still not admit the fault and apologize to Hill. While Hill and Logan are chatting with Jason and Gillian children Tiffany and Preston, preschool and elementary school. Danielle and Leighton are chatting with Jillian, Paul is talking to 11 months years old Trina while she's sitting in high chair. After then, the food and drinks are coming, 19 people start eating, also Gillian want feeding Trina, but eldest son Paul said he wants feeding little sister, so Gillian let him feeding Trina. Everyone said Larry and chef cooking so delicious, and Larry said all of them too welcome and really so praise.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Hotel restaurant

Bishop(Tony, Wendy, Theodore, Cathy, Alice and Aaron), Wright(David, Judy, Duncan, Pamela, Matt, Max and Meg), Smith(Kelvin, Jessica, Georgene, George, Georgia and Georgie) and Johnson(Ronald, Lara, Nick and Neil) family together dinner at hotel restaurant, total are 23 people. David and Judy asked why didn't see Phoebe and Philip, Tony and Wendy said bring them both here just let them both sabotage, besides them both not even suitable at here dinner, just always eat oatmeal, porridge/rice porridge and fresh milk, Mary is watching them both at home, actually is watching and take care on the dog Daniel, anyway them both just closed the door already no way to get out from room, also them both just few minutes or most an hour will tired and fall asleep, Philip most only 40 minutes. Duncan and Pamela asked how's situation of Jessica fetus, and Jessica answered already 7 months, baby always kicked me, always feeling the fetal movement let me so exciting. Judy asked Jessica how much percentage she feel more, Geoffrey or Georgette, Jessica said don't know, but George said loudly must is boy, name Geoffrey. But Georgie hear own big brother said like that, so she thought Georgie not love own sister, and Georgie sad and intend to crying, everyone looking Georgie, George immediately said he just wish is the baby boy, because home already have three girls, also coaxed Georgie don't cry, moreover now Georgie already attending the preschool, should be real girl. Kelvin asked Georgie with Alice same class happy or not, and Georgie said she so happy, Theodore asked Alice, she also answered like that. And David asked what situation of Philip in school, Tony and Wendy means the school already complained, because Philip not learn and study, sleeping in class, bothered other student, also yelled 'Milk..milk..milk..' Jessica asked what situation Britney fetus, Tony and Wendy said everything normal. Matt, Max and Meg are watching tablet U-tube video about drawing and painting, Georgene and Georgia chatting, Nick, Georgie and Neil chatting, Alice and Georgie are talking to Aaron and Aaron smiling so adorable as everyone felt. Duncan and Pamela asked why didn't see Nicole, Ronald and Lara answered because Nate felt Maggie would brought Mike so Nate also requested both of us let him brought Nicole together. And then food and drinks has come, everybody start eating, while Theodore feeding Aaron and Cathy feeding Alice, but Jessica said should let Alice eat by herself, Cathy said she eat by herself made her mouth and body dirty, Lara said this is baby growth processing, then Cathy let Alice eat by herself, but Alice won't and crying wants mommy feed her, Tony and Wendy said begin tomorrow dinner we shall teach her eat by herself, lest Alice always want Cathy feed her, also Aaron is prepare to start eating by himself. Jessica mean Georgie already eating by herself, called everyone looking at Georgie eating, although Georgie eating have some uneven, but take it easy, she will correct her way to eat by herself.

Restaurant, Night

After Jake and Elsa ordered, they both chatting about before married, Jake says

Jake: Remembered before we married, we both always sex, one night stand, total should over 100 times.

Elsa: Yeah, because when you won the lawsuit, have some great news and happy things you always looked for me and one night stand together. Before except John, nobody know.

Jake: Remembered when we both first sex?

Elsa: Of course, after I got rejected pursued from John.

Jake: Then I looked for you and told you stop drinking, but you scolded me and want expel me.

Elsa: But you said have the way make me let John willingly to accept me. But results as we both already drunk, went to hotel opened the room sex and one night stand. Just fortunately I didn't pregnant.

Jake: After few days, I went looked for you and suddenly kissed you.

Elsa: That time I really want to slap you cheek, not to mentioned at public places openly kissed me, but I doesn't confused, instead more acceptable.

Jake: From that time began, we both were intercourse, I asked you how about John, and you said forget about it, never mind, you already put down. Moreover, you said in John heart always forever only just have Britney, can't tolerate other woman anymore. Actually except we both, my little sister and brother and Bishop siblings, have anyone know about both of us sexual, like you parents?

Elsa: My parents also no idea, my mom just thought I stay at friends home for project homework when I'm not back home.

Jake: Recently all of us really busy, I and you haven't much time for one night stand.

Elsa: Maybe good for both of us, besides if we both not carefully, I will pregnant just like Britney.

Jake: We both and they both re different. We both have experience on bed, but John and Britney really without any experience, just my little brother drunk and you best friend can't resist, both of them were happened the sexual also one night stand, maybe this is god gave they both chance to walking love line together.

Elsa: But not yet begin the love already marry also have kid, hoping John and Britney today can spending they both most valuable valentine's day before marrying.

Jake: Before two years tonight we're married, I and you also spent our most valuable valentine's day.

Elsa: But you parents overseas talked business, Jodi also worked inside airplane, for me you rather with me and let John alone in Valentine's day.

Jake: I guessed at least Britney have Fiona, John called Britton to accompany him. For me, family is important of my life, friends also important, but you Elsa is more important, I can't even ignore you once time.

Elsa: I'm also, since we're intercourse, I also expected to see you, although my parents and friends important, but you also important.

Jake: Then what time we both plan to born kid, making our family just like John and Britney.

Elsa: Just waiting until Britney born out the kid just talk, maybe we can born at next year.

Jake: OK, just you like it. Hey, Elsa, did you feel we're all so coincidence, just like you big brother Evan is my best friend, and my little sister Jodi also is your best friend.

Elsa: Yeah, so coincidence, before you always hung with Evan, have you tell or ask him about how to pursue me?

Jake: Of course I not, because I want on my own to pursue success you, just I believe, it would success just like now, we both are husband and wife.

Elsa: Yeah, maybe everything already been fate, Jake, just like you and me.

Then Jake and Elsa so pleasant and ordered has come, Jake and Elsa begin to eating also have some topic to chatting. After ate the dinner, Jake and Elsa went to hotel opened the room and one night stand.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Restaurant

After Evan and Jen ordered, Evan asked

Evan: Jen, did you remember last year where's our both valentine's day?

Jen: Of course I remember, besides we just at here, also sitting in same place, just the chair and table should different, and you requested and reservation here also must this place.

Evan: Of course, this is last year you said, wished next year means today can sit here just like last year, I told you I will honor it.

Jen: And you really honor, now we sitting here.

Evan: When we first me was at my former worked company, that time you came to interviewed.

Jen: Yeah.

Evan: My dad mom always ask me when we gonna marry, I used Emma for reason, but dad mom told me now Emma just age 21 plus, still isn't 22 yet, not even it's time to marry.

Jen: My dad mom also often ask me, I used Jacoby for reason, but dad mom also told me Emma just still not yet suitable time.

Evan: Then you wants marry with me at what date?

Jen: I don't know, but not in this year, because you know now Britney is pregnant, although I live in St. Louis, she at Kansas City, but I still worrying, because can't watching on Britney.

Evan: You and Jacoby don't so much worrying, because my little sister Elsa and my best brother and Britney best friend are take care her, besides 4 of them will marrying at next Saturday, Britton and Britney birthday.

Jen: Hey, Evan. You think possible inside Britney stomach baby have chance are twin?

Evan: Why you have mind like that?

Jen: Uncle and aunt told us recently Britney always loose the temper to Phoebe and Philip. Moreover, Britton and Britney are twin of pigeon pair, born by my aunt. Since my aunt have power, maybe Britney also have chance, although the percentage just 5 even hereditary more to 10, but I think possible.

Evan: You said like this for now I really felt possible. If we both future, you think can born the twin?

Jen: How can I know, but chance is less percentage, besides my parents never been born out the twin. Moreover, if the twin born out, both face just looks like each other, so hard to recognize.

Evan: You right. If we both have child, you wish first is boy or girl?

Jen: First is boy or girl also no matter, just wish our future children are different as Scarlet and Scott, that's enough to my satisfy.

Evan: Definitely impossible like Scarlet and Scott, because when 1 or 2 years later, we born the child, we both gonna teach him or her like Jacoby and you, first is have kind of justice, always pursuing justice, never going to stop.

Jen: Then you wish our future child some little disposition like Emma?

Evan: Truly, Emma nature already called 'Curiosity Girl or Woman', maybe not for long will from woman to queen, then Emma nature will call Curiosity queen. You big brother and my little sister future their own children at least one will have Emma curious sense gene.

Jen: Actually Emma already great for her nature, when last month she came to me and big brother working place interviewed, and then became intern reporter. I'm her mentor, in fact she really to keep herself, never do anything impulsive thing for her curiosity.

Evan: Because Emma is parents good daughter, but when she childhood, I've been told you about Emma childhood.

Jen: But you told me about Emma childhood so much, which one you mean?

Evan: When she 8 years old, that time Elsa breast was growth, she so curious then touched Elsa breast, but mom saw very mad and scolded her.

Jen: But Elsa never mind about this.

Evan: Because Elsa always is Emma big sister, both understand each other disposition.

Jen: In fact before you met me, how much girlfriend you been intercourse?

Evan: Before I met you, from high school until before met you, just 2 to 5, although I was sincere, but every girl with me just played, just few days to 2 weeks already broke up with me, so I've been single 7 years until met you.

Jen: When you began as my boyfriend, have you thought I will leave you just like you former girlfriends?

Evan: From first time I saw you, I felt you are sincere woman, just I told myself you are, so I must handle tightly you first, took advantage before when you with other man together. Just like that man called…. Devon, now have he bother you?

Jen: Now I not see him again, besides his father won't let him pursue me, don't worried. Then you former girlfriends have girl called Eden?

Evan: Eden? Oh, that woman love Jacoby tried to steal away from Emma, I never see her before.

Jen: Anyway, we both have long way to go, we must strive.

Evan: You right, actually Jake family and Elsa are live at you cousin parents side, their jut neighbor, I wish I can move to your parents house side, although have fund but your neighbor still your neighbor.

Jen: Although right side neighbor just move to here, but we and neighbor Watson/Carpenter family get along so well, maybe not for long near my house have somebody want to moving to other place, perhaps have the chance.

Evan: Talk later. If really like you say, then I must take a sniper, first time must success to buy if just like you meant. Oh right, now Scarlet still suspended from school, did Scott play rouge again?

Jen: Recently he was not play rouge anymore, because he knew Scarlet at home, he wanna see Scarlet. But when Scarlet suspended is over, she must back to school, and that time them both will play rouge again, until now not rather got locked inside the room, don't admit the fault and apologize to Hill, still played rouge wants to get outside, dad mom said if them both keeping disposition like this, dad mom will send them both to mental hospital, maybe forever, at least when them both know themselves problem and take them both out from mental hospital. In you opinion, you say why that both kid Dylan and Emmy being them both like friend, them both not even being their both kid are friend, just being their like chess.

Evan: Because their both kid also like Spongebob, at school their must always talked about Spongebob, someday their will unfriend. Don't talk anymore, Jen, we should ready to eat our Valentine's day dinner, right?

Jen: Yeah, today is belongs to our both day.

Then ordered has come, Evan and Jen begun to eating the dinner.

Jacoby and Emma

After Jacoby and Emma ordered, Jacoby asked

Jacoby: Do you working intern reporter have interest with Jen?

Emma: Of course, although I want is pursuing stimulate, but Jen is my mentor, you and Jen really great, just being reporter 13 months already can be as mentor.

Jacoby: Jen really strength, even the supervisor can't wait must appreciation her, even I working 2 years, although I great but Jen best.

Emma: Anyway reporter must have writing skill, I saw Jen writing really fast, reporting and speaking also fast. But you find the news faster than Jen.

Jacoby: Really, I did not noticed that. Anyway now is Valentine's day, we should chatting without the work.

Emma: OK. Listened from Jen, Britney often to scolded Phoebe and Philip, perhaps she pregnant, but Jen said Britney looks like very mad, she really everyday scolded them both since pregnant?

Jacoby: Uncle and Aunt said since Britney back home from this city, maybe is Phoebe and Philip really made Britney too furious, all of us thought Britney can eventually calm, but is not. Fortunately she just have them both bad little, if Scarlet and Scott also, Britney must can't hold, anytime possible to abortion because them four.

Emma: I think Britney loose temper is good thing.

Jacoby: Why you would think so?

Emma: Before I went to Bishop home, moreover even Britney scolded, never like you said. So my conclusion is maybe..just maybe Britney got her mother hereditary.

Jacoby: Hereditary?

Emma: You look, Britton and Britney are twin of pigeon pair, they both mother born out their same time, just Britney late Britton few minutes. Just I don't know they mother was natural birth or caesarean section. So Britney fetus/baby maybe are the twin, have two fetus/baby in Britney stomach.

Jacoby: Twin, but twin percentage is very low, just 5 to 10, most as 15.

Emma: But just possible Britney was got the two baby, but if I was true, that means after few months, Britney will more hard, so we suppose more take care her, weekend off day we should flight to KC take care Britney.

Jacoby: But now this is just your conjecture.

Emma: After next month if Britney fetus really have two, her body will bigger at next month after 15th.

Jacoby: You are curious Britney stomach will born boy-boy, girl-girl or boy-girl right?

Emma: You really know and understand me.

Jacoby: You nature curiosity, moreover you just single or twin you already curious.

Emma: This chance is not everyone can get, so difficult so lucky if Britney really have twin fetus/baby, if Britney born pigeon pair more happiness thing.

Jacoby: Yes, if really just like you say will more happiness. I and family will notice Britney to inspection. Not mentioned this anymore, you remembered when we first met?

Emma: Of course. Last 2 years, at mall I helped the kid picked up the stuff, you and Jen together, but that kid really baffled, I helped him but he said I rushed and stole, and then you and Jen came to helped me, and then his mother scolded and hit him at public, you and Jen immediately took me left. From that time began, we three knew each other, but you just always looked at me, Jen thought you're daze.

Jacoby: And then you gave our both phone number and email address, that time you just age 19. Just like this we always hung with each other, and we both knew Evan, and Jen being you big brother Evan girlfriend, just we both more earliest.

Emma: But I'm just 19, doesn't even turn 20, so we both intercourse just can secret, but unexpected everyone are couple also secretly like Britton and Jodi, Jake and my big sister Elsa, when they both announced to married I and family just knew it.

Jacoby: Last month you told me when you age 8, you touched Elsa breast, unexpected you curiosity have touched breast.

Emma: That time I just 8 years old, at that time my breast still isn't begin to growth.

Jacoby: But childhood time you learn science, teacher should taught you, isn't?

Emma: So long time ago, I can't remembered, moreover even teacher was taught, but that time I not have but Elsa was, I and Elsa are girl, I saw her breast have some little big, so couldn't help to touched it.

Jacoby: So curiosity really is your nature, but I love your nature, also your everything.

Emma: Sentence really hearty, Jacoby, thanks.

Jacoby: You welcome.

Emma: Oh right, what situation of Scarlet and Scott, still locking inside the room?

Jacoby: Really don't know what them both problems, just admit the fault and apologize, can do neither of one, just think back them both with Phoebe and Philip urinate and stool in room already been flame, already prepared the bedside toilet to them both, but still done on the floor. Most furious go so far as them both and Phoebe and Philip still can slept at the dirty and smelly room. Really don't know why I and Jen have little sister and brother like this, especially Scarlet, taught worst to Scott. If Hillary and Hill or Leighton and Logan are I and Jen little sister and brother, will be happy and glorious.

Emma: Don't be sad, Hillary, Hill, Leighton and Logan also you and Jen little cousin sister and brother, four of them also live at your parents home, also you and Jen hanging with four of them so well, right?

Jacoby: Yes, you right.

Emma: Oh right, the coffee shop is under you and Jen name?

Jacoby: Dad mom said when they both retirement, can officially take over the coffee shop, let Evan take over/assume control the Market Mall company.

Emma: Great, but when you dad mom want completely retirement, how suppose coffee shop going to?

Jacoby: You want the coffee shop, I can ask dad mom to give you.

Emma: Don't kidding no joked, I'm already as intern reporter, and I have confident few more month most a year I will be officially be a reporter. But maybe Hillary is person best optioned, she smart, pretty and responsible.

Jacoby: Dad mom asked Hillary before, but Hillary not so interested, she more interested is technology, just same like her boyfriend Tucker, that's why Tucker and Hillary can intercourse.

Emma: Hillary just like Fiona, you think?

Jacoby: To a certain extent Hillary and Fiona has most part same like exam results, pretty, have boyfriend at age 12, responsible, just Fiona middle name is Hillary, and Hillary middle name not call Fiona, but Hillary not much like her middle name because Scarlet.

Emma: Because Scarlet Chloe. Even Hillary not interested, have Hill, Leighton or Logan.

Jacoby: If you suggest Scarlet and Scott, really without hoping, just don't even thinking. Hill, Leighton and Logan can take over when their adult, but first must look at three of them interest or not. Not mentioned anymore, dinner coming, we both get ready to eat, tomorrow still gonna to work.

Emma: OK, I'm also gonna go all out from intern reporter to reporter as fast as possible, let's happy and pleasant at today valentine's day.

The ordered has come, Jacoby and Emma are eating, also Jacoby feed 2-3 times to Emma which Emma also have, each other asked delicious and both answered dinner so delicious/relish.

Kansas City, MO – Night

After Britton and Jodi ordered the dinner, Jodi asked

Jodi: Remembered this four years, which year we have dinner at valentine's day?

Britton: Of course never been forget. 2014 and 2015, 2013 and last year 2016 don't have because you was worked, but that two years we both are secretly, but today not anymore.

Jodi: In fact I doesn't know how I was love you, although have some part like Jake and John. But now I just knew I love you, how to fell on you or other things are not important. I thought you and me were same time fall in love to each other, but until I'm hear you told Anna when you first time saw me already have feeling just like my little brother John to Britney feeling.

Britton: Just you told all of us you boyfriend first condition must older than you.

Jodi: But at last I still chose you, and we both and my little brother with you little twin sister will marrying at next Saturday same day same time, in you and Britney birthday.

Britton: Yeah. And speaking about John and Britney, since Britney was pregnant, she always back home first have scolded loudly to Phoebe and Philip, also have once time vomited on them both body.

Jodi: But them both still went to licked each other vomited body, only made Britney more furious. We all must watching Britney every time, must so carefully, can't even let Britney close on them both, if do Britney have danger, anytime will abortion.

Britton: But recently Britney mot much appetite, always furious and scolded Phoebe and Philip, I not care on them both because them both just can blamed themselves, although this is normal phenomenon on pregnant woman, but I still worrying.

Jodi: Just not so worrying about it, Britney have all of us, look my aunt Jessica, she already 7 months, more 3 months will born out the baby, and George always spoke and wished it will be boy, if the fetus born out to baby is girl, uncle Kelvin and aunt Jessica will have 4 daughter and 1 son.

Britton: So George will feel the home is conquest by 4 girl, also he will feel no boy can play with him.

Jodi: If really girl, he also can find Matt and Max, but they both just always interesting on painting with Meg also Mike, although Mike always with Maggie. Although Maggie and George different as toys and games, but they both same interested as making to kids and teenagers.

Britton: Oh right, you are vice-president, learn and with your dad have feel so pleasant?

Jodi: Of course, better than when I worked inside the airplane, always pleased the some jerk passenger, just think already mad. But now really good, although really much work to do, but at least can see and with family, friends and my boyfriend you together.

Britton: That's great, and now nobody is idle.

Jodi: I take over my mom position, at least now my mom can take care on Britney and aunt Jessica, although aunt Jessica have her children take care, but my mom is aunt Jessica older sister, but until now still isn't know where's my second aunt Julia?

Britton: Don't worried, maybe she will be back coming soon, possible now she have happiness family.

Jodi: Hoping is. You mom said Britney just like before you mom pregnant you both, just different is Britney just scolded and furious on Phoebe and Philip. Speaking about this, have you been thinking maybe just possible Britney stomach fetal not just only one?

Britton: You mean possible Britney stomach fetal have 2, just like me and her?

Jodi: I don't know 2 fetal are different gender, but much percentage are the twin fetus, because looked at Britney so mad, in general pregnant twin fetal will more furious than a fetus, simply mean maybe Britney was got you mom hereditary, she have ability, although the chance just 5 to 10 most as 15 of you mom been born pigeon pair.

Britton: If Britney fetus really are twin, we all especially Britney will so excited and happy. Just never let Phoebe and Philip see Britney stomach.

Jodi: Don't know you mom born you both was nature birth to caesarean production.

Britton: Nature birth more better, just wish Britney can if her stomach really twin.

Jodi: Also wish the fetus can like you and Britney, more great is like John and Britney, not much like you.

Britton: I'm with Britney always together since birth, I always more love on Britney, like me also good.

Jodi: You mom gave me and John about you and Britney growth process since you both back home from hospital. Some part really funny, I just watched should mean looked already got laughed heartily. When you both just 4-5 months, you always rushed Britney pacifier, you mom wrote sometimes Britney cried, bite the pillow or grabbed you hand, but she never wanna take back the pacifier just you dad, mom or uncle put back her mouth. You rushed her stuff, although you just late than Britney fell asleep and woke up earlier than Britney few minutes, but you urinate and stool more than her, just even when you both slept, you uncle took off you pacifier, you awake and cried, but Britney won't, she just continued to slept, sometimes without pacifier you gonna grabbed Britney hand even went to sucked her thumb….HAHAHAHA (Can't endure and laughing.)

Britton: Hey, I'm your fiance, at least don't laughing me at the public.

Jodi: Sorry, Britney also my best sister. You mom wrote when you both grow up like now, Britney must clever than Britton, which it really does.

Britton: But I'm also clever, and I drawing/painting skill better than Britney, even better than painting trio you and Maggie always called.

Jodi: Yes, my fiance really clever, you are among the man I knew most clever I saw.

Britton: I'm urinate and stool more than Britney also normal, because I'm the man, Britney woman.

Jodi: 24 years ago you both just baby, should called boy and girl. But you both also can't leave with each other. I hope future our children just can like you and Britney.

Britton: Just completely different with Phoebe and Philip already can make me satisfy.

Jodi: C'mon, Phoebe and Philip, because them both, although we not born the children at this year, but now I also don't know when we have baby, are we suppose buy the pacifier to our future children, just looked them both sucked and yelled 'Nipple..Nipple(Knee Ball)', I'm already felt so nauseated.

Britton: Will not. I and you, Jake and Elsa and especially John and Britney will born the children disposition just like Fiona, good, clever, obedient, pretty and responsible. Just don't like Fiona always rely and adhesion on Britney, when she crawling time, except Britney, I, dad and mom took off her pacifier, she would cried, otherwise Fiona hit us and tried to rushed back also have screamed/yelled, except Britney, Fiona was laughed and waited Britney put to her mouth. Remembered 12 years ago, you and family came to our home visited, but Britney saw John felt very strangely, put down Fiona and then ran back to herself room.

Jodi: When Britney ran, Fiona tried to chase but she couldn't, and then cried so loud, how we coaxed her, she just didn't want to stopped, until Fiona was starving, so you mom made the milk powder to her. Finally she stopped crying, originally after Fiona drank, she was short few minutes time forgot Britney, but Jake called me sister, and let Fiona hear, so she listened, but Fiona didn't seeing Britney, so she crying again. I want take Fiona to Britney room, but you dad mom said don't want always let Fiona hanging with Britney 24 hours non-stop at weekend, so I went to her room myself, but I don't know why she didn't know I'm John big sister, she told me she though just coincidence both person called Wright.

Britton: I'm also thought Britney know, but just she misunderstood. Fiona was keep crying, until my mom took out Britney photo to Fiona and just can made her stopped crying. Fiona clutched the photo and hugged, just although she concentrated on Britney photo, but Fiona also have noticed us.

Jodi: At that time did you have notice me?

Britton: Of course I does, I want to find you both, but dad mom and you parents want spent more time with Fiona, if I go to find you both, she will follow, not give her, Fiona will cry.

Jodi: Because I and Jake, originally we should have little sister and brother, but dad mom looked both of us always for John quarreled, parents must spent more time on three of us, also grandpa was not hoped for have fourth child.

Britton: What a pity, we all grandparents passed away so earliest. It's make me thinking, although Phoebe and Philip are really without any hoping and save, but them both relationship also good.

Jodi: Spoke too much time, that's called sad, not relationship. You parents said next year January 3rd or 4th will send them both to live at mental hospital be mental patient, I am very sure them both will forget each other. And this year their said will bring Phoebe and Philip to hospital check their brain and IQ, even can't prove, the results will be cerebral palsy. This results already mean best for them both.

Britton: I just hope now Britney was happy. Before grandpa passed away, I and Britney already promised grandpa we gonna living happy everyday, absolutely not to sad.

Jodi: Although Britney was been sad, but now she will happy, moreover she and John have baby. October, John and Britney will have themselves family, maybe 3 or 4 person.

Britton: Hoping quickly this day to come true, three family in three home, just the side.

Jodi: So convenience, our both even three to four family can hang with everyone without the distance, also convenience on take care Britney.

Britton: I hope Britney always mad because are twin fetus/baby, more better are pigeon pair twin, just like me and Britney.

Jodi: Twin fetus will come true, also the pigeon pair have chance, although just 5-15, but just all of us embrace the hoping, must have chance to come true. Let's begin eat the valentine's day dinner.

Britton: You right, have embrace hoping have the chance to come true. Let's begin, and next Saturday we both also John and Britney will be marry couple just like Jake and Elsa.

Jodi: Yeah.

Then Britton and Jodi are eating. When eating, Jodi asked did Anna bother and annoy him, and Britton said since her family all member got father taught lessons, already some weeks didn't see the Edwards family. After the dinner, Britton and Jodi just like Jake and Elsa, went to hotel and opened the room for one night stand, just different hotel with Jake and Elsa.

John and Britney

John knew Britney favorite food is salad, so John ordered the salad and lemonade to Britney, also ordered salmon for steam, for both of them eat together, but John told Britney don't eat much on Salmon, because she is pregnant. After ordered, John asked

John: Are you OK?

Britney: Of course, don't worry, I am fine.

John: Britney, although we both never officially been love already gonna marrying, but I really wished you was truly love me though I knew you was love me not just for our baby in your stomach.

Britney: I was truly so love you, and I won't marrying with person I never love even I pregnant.

John: I knew you always got bothered and annoyed from Phoebe and Philip, we both never like the lovers to talk love, you know when I first time met you, already have feeling on you, you made me can't control myself and let me walked to your side and said you so pretty, although you felt I was crazy, but I felt you more cute.

Britney: I also love feeling to you when first time saw you, but first time was crazy, but over time I felt you was a good man, you have part like Britton, but you never tell me Jodi is your big sister.

John: I thought you know, but who's know you just thought were coincidence. But recently you really always should mean everyday furious on Phoebe and Philip, you scolded them both loudly also vomited on them both body, but I just want you know we all never blame you treat Phoebe and Philip like that, it wasn't you fault.

Britney: I doesn't want to, but since pregnant every time saw them both I can't endure myself must scolded them both, vomited on them both because I already completely spat out and no time to bathroom vomit on toilet. When my mom pregnant Fiona, mom was just spoke loudly few days, I didn't know, I can't control my temper, also them both behavior made me felt so nauseated, I really fear sometimes this baby come out from my stomach before I already abortion because them both.

John: Don't worried, it will not happen, have all of us accompany you, my mom will take care on you. Also now you live at my home, them both at your parents home, not gonna come to our home.

Britney: When my stomach big, I will not let them both touch. When baby born out, I also not gonna let them both near out baby, I will not let them both see our baby each time, also not let our children to know them both. I want our children live with happiness, don't like his/her mother me. Before my grandpa passed away, I and Britton promised him we will living with happiness, but I won't.

John: You not happy and sad because them both, you grandpa watched at heaven, he knew it, now you grandpa wish you and family are happy, if you do can make you grandpa rest assured and enjoyed at heaven with your grandma.

Britney: I should happy, and I really happy of found and recognition with cousins, uncle and aunt. I have Elsa and Jodi, I already felt so happiness, they both always in my side, never leave me, but I am sorry to you and Jodi for always dodge you both before.

John: You not sorry to us, because of you, you big brother and my big sister can talk love also marrying with both of us together at next Saturday, that day are you both birthday.

Britney: You been waited for me so many years, finally we gonna marrying. Actually before I was pregnant, I really wished you can find another woman with you, don't always wasted the time on me.

John: Britney, just everything about you, I never feel is waste, should mean spent, because I know embrace the hope just don't give up someday will come true. I knew you doesn't want with me intercourse because you don't want me to endure them both, you know for you I must can endure, but you couldn't bear. You afraid them both will make me crazy, also fear I gonna take the gun to shoot them both, but everything just you too unfounded for worrying.

Britney: In fact I was drunk two times, you have opportunities to sex with me, but you never.

John: First time you drunk, I knew you didn't want parents worrying about you, so I took you to my house my room, I have thinking to sex with you, but I knew you don't like it, I can tie you forever but that time you just age 23, I must use my truly heart to inspire you.

Britney: Although first time cannot, but second time you have opportunity. Moreover, even we both sex together, I'm also not gonna pregnant.

John: Second time I really tried to took advantage sex with you, but you little cousin sister Jen on your side. But last 2 month, in you both home, nobody at home, and we both happened the sex, that's proved we both born a pair already fate to couple, nobody can break up both of us, Anne also not even have chance. But you told me when we sex, we just kissed each other and rolled on the bed, but I know that's not truth, even that time is your ovulation, you also just little chance to pregnant.

Britney: John, we really just like I meant, also now I pregnant, October you gonna be dad and I gonna be mom.

John: I just want to know the truth, if you love me you shouldn't lied to me, so just tell me that night what I done to you.

Britney: That night you're drunk, slept on my bed, I spoke my truth heart, I knew you can't listened clearly, but you also said little some, I saw you wants to drink water, so I want to take but you hugged me and then kissed me, I was frightened but I can't shouldn't meant doesn't want to refused, took me to bed and than you kissed my forehead, cheek, lips. We both just like p….o….r….n, but I never watch and look one eyes, so I don't know what that looks like. You took off you and my clothes, kissed my breast, and then down….to….

John: I kissed you like that, are you didn't feel so uncomfortable?

Britney: We both really lewd, but I can't refused, until you took off my pants and underpants and kissed my clitoris, I felt itch, just like tickle, so I wanna get off you and told you already drunk, but you won't let me go, you said I not love you, so I told you I will always love you, and I was initiative to kissed you, and we were began the sex. We both took off the clothes and pants, you pen…..inserted to my clitoris, also have ejaculation to me, I can felt it, and that's why I am pregnant.

John: I'm so sorry, because I drunk and happened the sex with you, now made you pregnant and hard.

Britney: No, John, because that night made me when seen you not gonna embarrassed and nervous anymore. I was eventually to spoke out my feeling.

John: Then I really must thanks to Matt and Max, if they both not graffiti and drawn on my love book, I won't drunk and also won't together with you one night stand.

Britney: I always knew how much you love me, you really needn't to wrote, but also touch my heart, made me so inspired.

John: My biggest dream is with you forever, and now it's come true. But you really don't wanna give Phoebe and Philip look once time, how to say them both are you little sister and brother, also our children aunt and uncle.

Britney: Them both unworthy, never expect touch our baby a little skin, besides them both see will always yell brother or sister. Ian, Corey or Crystal is never gonna know them both exists, even Scarlet and Scott, I'm also not gonna let them both close on our children. John, otherwise later few days or month, we both build the baby cot to our children, you say OK?

John: OK is OK, but if few month later, you stomach the fetus will growth, I don't want you more hard, you just need to more rest, eat and drink more nutrition, and all of us especially me will always take care you. In fact Britney, have you ever think maybe our children is should mean are the twin fetus/baby?

Britney: Twin fetus?

John: Yeah, because I too understand you, the reason why you so mad maybe is you have your mom hereditary can born the twin even chance are pigeon pair.

Britney: Not much possible to so lucky for both of us.

John: You mom can born you and Britton, that means you also can, although the chance just 5-15 percentage, but maybe you are in percentage.

Britney: Alright, if our baby really twin, now do you have idea should name our twin children?

John: I have idea, if really twin as boy, we can name Cody and Cory-without E, or Clifton(Cliff) and Clinton(Clint). If girl, we can name Crystal and Christina(Christy), if pigeon pair, first both children we name Cliff and Crystal, how do you feel?

Britney: I think Cliff and Clint are best choice for twin as boy if really twin, girl name also good. But pigeon pair percentage more less.

John: I knew, but if you mom can done it, maybe you also can.

Britney: Alright, but if my stomach fetus/baby just a fetus/baby?

John: Then name we keep it for the future when born another.

Britney: But absolutely not named Daniel Samuel or Samantha Danielle, name kind like this really poor. And do you think about middle name?

John: For infants/baby, daddy me think for first and mommy you think for middle name. Then I bring you to hospital inspection need tell our parents?

Britney: Just needn't, until I'm finish the inspection, know the results, then we tell everybody, if are the twin, everyone will surprise, if just a fetus, now tell our parents their expect will so disappoint.

John: It also, next week we both gonna with our big sister and brother marrying.

Britney: Also if our children really twin, the baby cot must suitable for both kid, but also must have some space, just like me and Britton when baby time the baby cot we're slept, can let when our baby roiling not hit the head.

John: Like before Phoebe and Philip baby cot width?

Britney: Never gonna and wanna. Come on, them both baby cot until them both age still can sleeping both person instead without the squeezed, fortunately last 2 months Jodi already donated the baby cot to orphanage for the baby really need.

John: OK, we both together design the baby cot. Come, eat the salmon, used by steamed, suitable for pregnant woman also healthy. Later I bring you to some place.

Britney: Where?

John: Later you will know.

Then John and Britney eating the dinner, while John also feeding Britney because she pregnant, not so convenience for eat by herself. After dinner, John and Britney had goes to mid-school before they both attended, also is Fiona and Maggie current mid-school. Britney asked why John brought she and him here, and John said this school is our first kiss moments. John and Britney just stay in car, and then suddenly Britney kisses John. After kissed, Britney said to John 'I love you.' John so excited and replied back 'I am also love you.' Kisses back together and John said never hear Britney said like that, and Britney told John originally she was planned to when intercourse with John just say, but never intercourse already wanna marrying, and this time Britney thought was good time and told John, and John felt very inspired, but now Britney pregnant, so they both can't do the sexual, so after John and Britney were back home.

After back home, Britney back to room first, Tony, Wendy, David and Judy waited for both of them. When Britney back to room, John has daze and also giggle, 4 elders asked why John so happy and smiling, and John said finally Britney told me 'I love you.' Although four elders not so understand why Britney told John can made him so happy, moreover they both gonna marrying next Saturday, but John still smiling and daze, although 4 elders felt strangely but 4 of them seen John so happy their also felt so pleasant and glad.

The End


End file.
